<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lelouch the Perseus by satoshy12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991274">Lelouch the Perseus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoshy12/pseuds/satoshy12'>satoshy12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Geass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoshy12/pseuds/satoshy12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My idea of Lelouch as the Hero Perseus son of Zeus in the Modern World.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lelouch the Perseus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was already more then 5 Weeks after Britannia on the 10 August 2010 had declared War against Japan and it was just recently completely conquered by the Holy Britannian Empire.<br/>
After this conquest, Japan was renamed "Area 11" and its people were called "Elevens."</p><p> </p><p>Lelouch was sweating as he shielded Nunnaly behind him from the two people in front of him. They had been hiding in a shipwreck that was washed ashore to the coast. </p><p>The shipwreck had been abandoned and as it belonged to the Britannia Military, Lelouch decided to stay there because he doubted the Britannians would attack it. There was also supplied food and water, so they could last there waiting for the situation to calm down. </p><p>However, after their fourth day, their luck ran out when someone decided to check the shipwreck.</p><p>"Look what we found here, have no fear we won't hurt you." The man said to the woman beside him.</p><p>It was a relatively tall elderly Man. He had a black goatee and mustache with some wrinkles on his face. In his hand he had a net full of fish. </p><p>"Spyros, don't you think they look familiar?" The woman asked the fisherman as she looked tender and warmly at Lelouch and Nunnally.</p><p>"Yes, now you said that, beloved Wife. You are the Prince right, Lelouch vi Britannia?" Spyros asked but his eyes were still the same good-natured as before making Lelouch lose some of his tenses.</p><p>"What? They alive" the wife of the man was clearly surprised by the look on her face.</p><p>"Gurararara, the world seems to think you both died," Spyros said jokingly but smiled at them.</p><p>"What do you want?" Lelouch asked, his voice was hard and cold, Nunnaly just stayed silent behind him.</p><p>"What do you want to do, your Highness? Do you want to go back to your Father?" Lelouch's face has gone pale at this, if they are brought back to Britannia no doubt the emperor will send them somewhere else as political hostage or… just let the implication be unsaid.</p><p>"Oh, it seems that you do not want to go back. How about you go with us?" Spyros affectionately asks as he stretches his hand.</p><p>Lelouch just stared at the man suspiciously. "Why do that?" Lelouch asked harsher than he wanted.</p><p>"It'd be a shame if you died here, kid. Become our Children!" Spyros said sheepishly, making Lelouch stare at him ridiculously.</p><p>"Oh, come on kid. I promise that I won't give you back to your so called father" Spyros said desperately, "me and my wife are childless."</p><p>"Brother…" Nunnaly spoke suddenly, "Maybe we should go with them, we have nowhere else to go."</p><p>Lelouch just frowned at this, he couldn't deny his sister's wish and he knew she was right. He looked at their faces and saw that they were telling the truth not like most other people who tried to hide it.</p><p>"Just listen to your sister kid" Spyros said with a good-hearted grin to Lelouch.</p><p>"We promise we would never hurt or harm you" his wife said gently, she made Lelouch remember his mother Marianne vi Britannia, as she smiled so lovingly at his sister and him.</p><p>"Okay" nodding Lelouch agreed and took Spyros Hand with his own.</p><p>___</p><p>Timeskip five years later<br/>
___</p><p>Lelouch grew up into a fine young adolescent under the care of the kind fisherman Spyros Smilas. He was taught how to fish, hunt, and ride.</p><p>He was a handsome young teen, with a muscular physique, showing that he had trained with his father, but then again, they were fishermans, it was a hard job and without strength you could stay hungry or even starve for a long time, and carrying the merchants into the marketplace. (A.N. The best way to describe his physique is like Goku on his way to Namek or Teen Gohan during the Cell Games.)</p><p>When he had been younger he asked his adopted father why he had to learn all that, Spyros said to him: "You gotta learn how to protect yourself, son. I'm going to teach you how to cook, hunt, and defend yourself. So you won't be weak and can protect yourself and Nunnally, in case something happens to us." </p><p>As much it had hurt him to admit it, but he was right just like his real father was about that. He was weak, how can he protect himself let alone someone else. Without strength, you cannot protect anything.</p><p>Lelouch and Nunnally were happy living with Spyros Smilas and his wife Mizuko Kururugi, she was the sister of Genbu Kururugi. He and Nunnally had asked him how it comes that someone from the United Republic of Europia even lives in Japan. Mizuko told them she met him as she was traveling one thing led to the other and he then came to Japan to ask for her hand in marriage from her family.</p><p>And after the Ashford old allies of their mother found them, gave to them their Maid as help for the household Sayoko Shinozaki.</p><p>So yes you could say that Lelouch and Nunnally were raised by three parents and an absent father, and their life they have is pretty nice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>